plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jalapeno
Jalapeno (Jalapeño in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures) is an instant-kill plant that can clear an entire lane of zombies. Its shape and name is based on the real-life jalapeño pepper, valued for its spicy flavor. The actual jalapeño is one of the species located under the plant genus Capsicum annuum. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Jalapeno is obtained after beating Level 3-5. It destroys a whole lane of zombies. It can also melt the Zomboni's ice trail and Dr. Zomboss' iceballs all at once and unfreeze frozen zombies. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Jalapeño is unlocked after reclaiming The Cafe Lot. Its sun cost is lower than in ''Plants vs. Zombies, costing only 100 sun. It can burn all zombies on the path. If it is planted on crossroad, it can attack two paths of zombies. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Jalapeno returns in this game with the same function. However, it is a premium plant, and it is required to be purchased with real-life money. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies Jalapeno Jalapenos destroy an entire lane of zombies. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a lane Usage: single use, instant "NNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!" Jalapeno says. He's not going to explode, not this time. But soon. Oh, so soon. It's close. He knows it, he can feel it, his whole life's been leading up to this moment. Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' DAMAGE: Massive AREA: Lane RECHARGE: Slow Jalapenos destroy an entire lane of zombies. Usage: single use, instant This jalapeno is one spicy character by day and The Macramé Vigilante by night. You might be wondering what his secret weapons is... it's knots. Facebook Description News Feed He's trying his best not to explode, but when he does, he'll take out a whole row of zombies. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook page "NNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!" Jalapeno says. He's not going to explode, not this time. But soon. Oh, so soon. It's close. He knows it, he can feel it, his whole life's been leading up to this moment. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' (Chinese version) Level 2: Jalapeno explodes in a cross-like pattern, it will then gain 50% attack power. Level 3: Jalapeno's sun cost now becomes 100, it will then gain another attack power of 50% (total +100% = 2x). ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Fire Blast: Spits fire to all enemies in its row and burns them. Needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies General Jalapenos can be good last-minute savers, since they can be planted behind an incoming wave, clearing the entire lane. Also, since a Jalapeno will melt ice as well as destroy a Zomboni and ladders, it makes a great addition to any levels with them; this is why Jalapenos are of great help in the mini-game Bobsled Bonanza. It takes two Jalapenos to kill a Gargantuar, so keep that in mind. The best way to deal with a Gargantuar is to Squash it first (to remove the Imp) and then use a Jalapeno to kill the Imp and Gargantuar quickly. When dealing with Dr. Zomboss in the boss battle, the Jalapeno will destroy incoming iceballs he sends, as well as do some damage to his Zombot. Like the usage of the Jalapeno, plant them in rows with incoming iceballs to save the row from being destroyed. Note, however, that Jalapenos also unfreeze any zombies that can survive it (Gargantuars, Giga-gargantuars and Dr. Zomboss) in the same manner as peas lit by Torchwood. They are a good candidate for imitation as they have a very slow recharge. Column Like You See 'Em mini-game The Jalapeno can be planted in a column of pots to clear the entire roof of zombies, except for Gargantuars that have a lot of health left. These are usually obtained once or twice, so they should be saved for either when huge waves two and three when Gargantuars appear, or when Ladder Zombies have placed ladders on your defensive plants. The Jalapenos will also melt the ladders placed on the defensive plants, if any. However, do not use them if you are going to aim for the Chilli Free achievement. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' General The Jalapeno has the same manner like in the prequel. It is a good idea to use this plant against Barrel Roller Zombies, even when in groups, so no Imp Pirate Zombies will launch out of the barrels. If you are going to use this against Gargantuars, avoid planting one when its Imp is in the mid-air. Wait for the Imp to land on the ground and then plant the Jalapeno to kill both zombies (including some zombies near it). It is best to combine this plant with a Sweet Potato, so that the Sweet Potato can attract multiple zombies in one lane and you have the chance of using the Jalapeno to destroy almost every zombie in one lane. Jalapenos are great for eliminating entire lanes of tombstones in Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages, allowing the players to plan their defense easier, especially in Endless Zone levels with high densities of tombstones. Note: Do not use Jalapenos against Imp Dragon Zombies in Arthur's Challenge. This is because Imp Dragon Zombies are immune to fire attacks, thus wasting 125 sun in process. Gallery Trivia General *Jalapeno's right eye twitches, and it never stops twitching. *The flaming effect is due to the spiciness of a chili when eaten. *Jalapeno, Peashooter, Wall-nut and Puff-shroom are the only plants mentioned in another plant's Suburban Almanac entry. *Jalapeno is mentioned in Imitater's Almanac entry. *Jalapeno is one of the few plants to appear in all games. The others are Peashooter, Repeater, Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Snow Pea, Wall-nut, Cherry Bomb, and Magnet-shroom. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Jalapeno is the only plant in Plants vs. Zombies whose name starts with letter J. *If it is crushed before it explodes, then it will detonate early. Any Flower Pots on where the Jalapeno was will be crushed. *The row of flames extinguishes from the left. *By looking very closely, Jalapeno has green pupils. *On iPhone, iPad or iPod Touch version, there is an achievement called Chilli Free, where the player is not permitted to use Jalapenos in Column Like You See 'Em. *The only other achievement involving Jalapenos is Chill Out, where the player must destroy three Zombie Bobsled Teams with Jalapenos. *A Jalapeno can clear a lane of daisies made by killed zombies (if 'daisies' was typed). *In the Suburban Almanac, the Jalapeno is shaking fast while in the Zen Garden it shakes slow. However, on the iOS and Android versions, it shakes fast in the Zen Garden. It will also shake fast if the player gives it a Chocolate (only when it is happy). *If Jalapeno or other explosive plant (with the exception of Potato Mine) is used to destroy a zombie in ZomBotany, it will turn the zombie black, but it will not fall into ashes. *Chili Pepper T-Shirt was available in the Xbox Live Marketplace. It costs 80 Microsoft Points. It was a white T-Shirt with a picture of the Jalapeno on it. *The Jalapeno will close one eye while exploding. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Jalapeño hops around before detonating. *Jalapeño's silhouette used for the recharging overlay is actually the one from the Chilly Pepper, so the grayed-out Jalapeño appears to have a bit of ice hanging from its stem, like the Chilly Pepper. *Unlike the other Jalapeno explosions, the Jalepeño expands inside, but changes shape during the explosion. *It is one of the few plants with a confirmed gender, being male. *Sometimes there is a glitch where a Bamboo Shoot will shoot a Jalapeño. *It is the only game with an “ñ” in the spelling, making it correct. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *It makes a "wheeee" sound after exploding. By listening also carefully, the player can also hear maracas during the explosion. *The fire spreads from the Jalapeno, instead of instantly setting the whole row on fire. It does not affect its effectiveness. *Zombies ignore it instead of trying to eat it like the other instant-usage plants. *Jalapeno cannot kill Imps in mid air thrown by Gargantuars. *It is the only plant that can kill a Barrel Roller Zombie without ever getting any chances to induce Imp Pirate Zombies from the barrel. *Its eyes do not look at the zombies. See also *Chilly Pepper *Jalapeno Zombie *Premium Plants Category:Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Pool Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Very Slow Recharge Plants Category:Explosive Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Premium Plants Category:Path Placed Plants Category:Fire Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Upgrade plants Category:Upgradable plants Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants